Feels Like We Only Go Backwards
by Elly Eaton
Summary: AU. A runaway princess, an abused prince, a broken arrangement for marriage and an imminent war aren't the best ingredients ever...aren't they?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! This is my first fanfic...I took the risk of making an AU and I've got a pretty much solid structure, and, although it might seem so, it's nothing too repeated. The chapters aren't going to be so long...and, ****if this gets a good reception, I plan on having very fluffy chapters, since I find Fourtris quite a tender couple 3 **

**Thanks for reading! **

**-Elly **

* * *

**Beatrice P.O.V**

"Dear Bea, your parents are waiting for you at His Majesty's bureau," my nana half sings, half says as she opens the curtains, making a few powerful sunrays shower my face.

"What do they want so early?" I ask as I stir in my bed, trying to cover up with one of my big fluffy pillows.

"Their Majesties wish to speak to you about a pressing matter, naturally they won't reveal them to me," she said as though it was the most logical thing in the world.

My nana, Evelyn, was a very old and loving woman. She had taken care of my big brother, Caleb, and I since each one of us saw the world. We both grew accustomed to her tokens affection, including kiss showers and spanks whenever she thought we had been spoiled. So profound was her love for us that she even cried when Caleb got married to Susan, his lifelong girlfriend and the daughter of one of my father's counselors.

I finally left my bed after Evelyn asked me, in a not so gently manner. I put my robe on and, still in pajamas, left to my father's bureau, where he was waiting for me with my mom. After a hug and an overly effusive 'good morning', the three of us sat me down and father began his chatter.

"James Matthews was a prominent lawyer of the eastern region of this kingdom. He became very respected and soon began a campaign against the Kingdom of Abnegation. He wanted independence, which my father, King George, granted to him and his land in exchange of peace. Today, that peace of land is what we call…"

"The Sovereign Region of Erudite," I finished for him. I had already heard a lot about it, since my father would always have some lesson to teach us about it. He nodded in response.

"About four years ago, his granddaughter, Jeannine Matthews, rose to power in that region through a military intervention. She is threatening us and plans and invasion, which would be disastrous for everyone, Bea," my mother continued, as I got really uneasy.

"They have strong armament and, even though our army could put up a fight, our losses would be terrible!" she continued.

"We've recurred to talking to our allies in the Dauntless Empire. Marcus, the emperor, is willing to help us," my father said just as my mom looked away.

"Those are good news…aren't they?" I ask unsure.

"There is a condition…" my mother says distantly, which makes me quite scared to ask.

"Marcus has a son…two years older than you," my dad finally says, "he wishes that we marry you with him."

The reaction is involuntary, completely unplanned. I see myself standing up, I feel some words coming out of my mouth but I don't really get what I'm saying, I just know I want to leave immediately and go back to sleep until they tell me is a bad dream.

"Did she accept?" Caleb asks urgently as he bursts into the room. I look at him really hurt.

"I. Am. Not. An. Exchangeable. Item!"

"Bea…" Caleb tries to say in a conciliatory voice.

"Bea nothing! I'm just sixteen!" I yell as I move into a corner of the room and hug myself.

"I got married at seventeen…" my mother offered as she moved forward.

"NO! Don't touch me! You loved my father!" I simply say. By now, some tears have formed in my eyes, which I let run freely just because of how much insulted I feel.

"Bea, our people need you…the kingdom needs you and I, thinking as a ruler and as a father, ask you to please swallow your pride and accept this," he said with a voice that oscillated from compassionate to deadly serious in a matter of seconds

"We're all leaving tomorrow to the Dauntless Empire, Beatrice," my mother said seriously, not even giving me a chance to digest the whole situation.

"You're really unbelievable," I said as a stormed out of the room.

I locked myself in my room. Evelyn was the only one that dared to knock and I didn't even let her into the room. A million thoughts ran through my head. Why did they do this to me? Caleb had just married his lover…and now they imposed a husband to me? At sixteen?

I gazed through my window, wondering what were the thoughts of girls my age. Most of them might be just complaining on the fact that they have to rise early for school. This made me even bitterer; unlike Caleb, I never went to school and had private tutors instead.

I decided that, for once, I wanted to be a normal person. I didn't want any more fancy dresses, I didn't want official celebrations and dinners, and I didn't want to be restricted. I truly wanted a pair of pants, I wanted to run freely and party whenever I felt like it, I wanted to have a boyfriend and choose whom to marry and at what age.

That's how, that same night, as everyone slept, I simply left the castle. Once I truly managed to think about my actions, I was in an empty train going west and, by then, I was too mesmerized and drunk with freedom to return.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all of the support! I send a massive hug to those who have read, reviewed, posted on favorites or following :) Well, I'm really sorry if this chapter is boring, I'm excited about the next few chapters, I promise I'm going to try to surprise you :) **

**-Elly**

* * *

Tris P.O.V

I felt certain uneasiness as the train moved away from the western boundaries of the Kingdom of Abnegation and into my new life. I knew that the empty train would make its last stop on an interception, where I would decide whether to go to the neighboring Kingdom of Amity, where my family was quite well known and the king would make me go back home, or to the Factionless Free State, where the form of government and its people was unknown to everyone in the neighboring kingdoms.

Logically, I decided to take go to the Factionless Free State, especially because its name was very appealing to my new desires.

The train ride from the interception to the first station of the Factionless Free State was as lonely as the escaping ride had been. The only different was that they actually had some music as a background, which helped me drown my sorrows and regrets.

I arrived to an equally empty train station, which was lighted by long, intermittent white light bulbs that gave me an instant headache. I walked through a narrow, dirty hallway, my long gray dress being very much an inconvenient. Then I found an old man who swept the floor in a very slow motion and looked at me as though I was a weirdo.

"You're not from here ma'am, are you?" he said as he chewed something.

"No, I'm not," I said lowly.

"Then follow me," he said firmly.

For some reason, and betraying every survival instinct I had ever learned, I simply followed him. He left me alone in front of a door, telling me to knock it and wishing me good luck.

I went inside, where a black haired woman covered in piercings smiled at me from a desk.

"Good morning," she told me radiantly as she motioned me to seat in front of her.

"Good morning," I said, seating down.

"You are from very far away," she stated, as she scrutinized my clothing.

"Yes, madam," I answered respectfully.

"Call me Lauren. I'm just here to tell you a few things about the place you've arrived to," she said as she began writing some things in a pad.

"You're in the Factionless Free State, which is a state ruled by the a group of people that's elected every two years. According to our policies, everyone that wishes to join this state is very welcomed and we're here to show support for every single one of them. As a new citizen, you'll receive an apartment," she continued, "You just need to sign some forms."

I took the bunch of papers Lauren pushed towards me, staring at them intently. I signed as Tris Hammond, a name that I found of my liking and an invented last name. Then I gave them back to her, who nodded and gave me some keys.

"The address is 125 Allegiance Boulevard," she said and I nodded before standing up.

"You might want to consider changing that…thing," she said humorously, pointing at my robe.

"Yes, I will," I answered.

"And welcomed to Chicago!" she exclaimed.

I then left the office, heading towards the door and to my new life. I felt freedom being injected in my veins as I walked out of the station, only to find a perfect combination of buildings and parks. The city was truly magical. I couldn't believe I was actually starting a new life in this city.

The Kingdom of Abnegation was a very powerful place and a wonderful extension of land, which I learned to love throughout the course of my life. The thing with Abnegation was that it was a mixture between historical, Victorian architecture and new technology, which, while it looked interesting, was something different. I had already fallen in love with the modernity of Chicago.

"Excuse me, Madam," I called out a passerby as I left my stupor.

"Yes, what can I help you with?" she asked.

"Where is 125 Allegiance Boulevard?" I asked.

"Oh! I'm going over there, tag along!" she said and then noticed my clothing.

"I know, you don't need to point it out," I rolled my eyes in a friendly manner and she giggled.

"My name is Lynn".

"I am Bea…Tris, my name is Tris," I answered with a smile.

"Come on, Tris," she said.

We walked for a while, as I observed the city, saving in my mind every single detail.

"Do you like it?" she asked.

"Yes," I simply answered.

We arrived way too soon. She stood there, in front of the building, waiting to see what I said about it.

"Great location," she said with a smile.

"Really?"

"Yes, it is located at a very central spot of the city."

I looked at the horizon in awe, not knowing where to look first.

"Hey, this might awkward…but my big sister, Shauna, has a store nearby, she sells music and books and she has been remodeling and now the store is bigger so the girl that works there cannot handle it by herself. I work all day long and Shauna's pregnant so we wouldn't mind an extra couple of hands…and I see you need the job since you're new here," she said quickly and trying to look away.

"I'll absolutely love to take the job," I said overjoyed before Lynn gives me a little card with the name and address of the store.

Then she simply left, telling me that Shauna would be waiting for me the next day. As I walked up the stairs towards my new apartment, I couldn't believe how lucky I had been that day.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tris P.O.V**

The next day, after a dreadful night, I woke up very early. It took me a few minutes to recognize the bare white walls and the single bed with the gray, simple sheets. Back at the Kingdom of Abnegation, I had a queen-sized bed with thick blankets, fluffy pillows and a colorful bedspread. I would wake up to the sound of dear Evelyn's voice and go to the dining room to receive a complete meal by Thomas, the castle's chef, as she prepared a bath for me.

Back at the Kingdom of Abnegation, I had been Princess Beatrice who wore ankle-high dresses, never left the castle and was to marry a man she didn't even know. Back at the Kingdom of Abnegation, I hadn't been free.

Today I woke up to an empty and bare apartment. Although it was probably as big as the dinning room of the castle, two people could live here quite comfortably. It had a bathroom, a bedroom and a living room, where the kitchen was located. It looked very dull to me, but I knew that with time I could make it better.

I was starving when I woke up, but the only thing I could find at the kitchen was some crackers and a juice box, which, honestly, was a total disappointment. I had to overcome it too soon, for I realized that I had nothing else to wear but my stiff robe.

I seriously sat down about ten minutes, staring blankly at the window and thinking that I wouldn't go out with that horrible piece of clothing on again. I thought then, with a smile upon my face, that I was having what they call "typical adolescent drama". Then, I just checked on a drawer in my room, only to find, among some pieces of clothing for men, a pair of adjusted black jeans, a red tank top and a black jacket.

My hair, which would usually go on a simple long braid, was now freely cascading through my back. I finally liked my figure in front of the mirror.

I then left the apartment; taking the card that Lynn had given to me yesterday. Once I was in the streets, awed again by its modernity, I finally read the card:

_Divergent:_

_Records, Books & Coffee_

_430 Insurgent St._

I studied the card, wondering how would I get there, until somebody tapped my back and I jumped out of surprise.

"My excuses, you seem troubled," the guy, a tall, handsome youth told me.

"Yes…I'm sort of new here and I need to get to this place…but I really have no idea how," I told him, quite ashamed to have to ask for indications for the second time. He took the card in his hands and read it to himself before he looked at me with a smile upon his face.

"This is my favorite records store in the whole city!" he exclaimed, "I was actually heading over there. See, I'm a loyal client and visit that store at least three times a week."

I smiled at him. "I guess you're the person I needed to meet right now," I told him as I held my hand out, which he shook eagerly.

"I'm Tris," I told him, "Nice to meet you".

"My name is Uriah Pedrad," he answered, "Now, let's get going! Can I ask you why do you need to get there?"

"Hopefully I'll get a job over there," I said as we started walking at a very fast pace.

"So you're going to help Christina…if that's the case, she'll love you. Divergent has expanded a little bit and there are more people going in and out. It makes her crazy!"

"Well, I guess I will," I said with a smile.

After a short ride on the subway, we arrived to a wide street with stores on both sides. The street looked completely alive, as it was decorated and people walked all around the place.

"This is Insurgent Street," he said, "it's the best place to buy stuff, even better than the malls. Here we have restaurants, clothing stores, ice cream parlors…and there's Divergent".

A little bell ringed as we entered. Three pairs of eyes and a loud piano instrumental interpretation as a background welcomed us. I recognized Lynn immediately, who smiled at me and gestured to a woman who tenderly grabbed her belly with both hands.

"Shauna, let me introduce you to Tris," she said and then added a welcoming remark to Uriah, who was already checking for records.

The place was like coming to a totally different scenario. It was very…_vintage. _On one side, there were all sorts of books, old and new, of different sizes and colors. On the other side, a huge amount of records were in display. There were couches, chairs and a few tables and, at the back part, behind a door, there was a little kitchen where they made coffee and cupcakes.

I was then introduced to my new coworker, Christina, who welcomed me with a hug.

"You don't know how crazy this is for just one person!" she told me.

Once Shauna and Lynn left the store, I was left with Christina and Uriah, who talked to me about a lot of different things, which made me laugh and feel freer than I had ever been. By lunchtime, the three of us debated over what to eat. Uriah briefly told Christina about my crackers situation and she promised to buy some food with me when we closed the store.

"What about pizza?" Uriah asked.

"Oh gosh! I crave pizza so badly!" Christina exclaimed, "what about you Tris? Do you want pizza or should we get something more conventional for lunch?"

"I don't know…I've never had pizza," I admitted shamefully.

"You're lying!" Uriah.

"I've seen pizza…but I've never tried it. My mother said it wasn't proper," I said, suddenly feeling annoyed by concepts like "proper" or "ladylike".

"Oh bugger," Christina said, "Uriah, you're bringing an extra large peperoni pizza with cheese border."

"Yes, captain!" he said.

He came back about half an hour later with two big boxes and two other people behind him.

"Zeke, Marlene, let me introduce you to Tris," he said as he put the boxes over a table, "Tris, they are my brother and girlfriend".

After lunching with them and admitting with every single bite that pizza was just heaven, the day went quickly. Uriah left for work. Marlene and Zeke, who turned out to be quite friendly people, left too.

Christina and I would stack CDs or put some books in alphabetical order according to the author as we talked about each other. I was really sad that I had to invent a few details of my life regarding to my family but I knew it was the best for both of us.

Occasionally, a person would come and buy something or maybe ask for a coffee and I would mind my own business, concentrated in whatever Christina asked me to do. That was until he entered to the store.

He was a tall and very handsome, with his piercing dark blue eyes, caramel-colored hair. I was left speechless with this Greek Adonis and I couldn't leave my stupor, especially when, with his soft, pleasant voice, started talking to me. I had never talked to a boy so handsome…nor to a boy at all, apart from Caleb, who was my brother, so naturally I didn't know how to react.

Fortunately, Christina, who for some reason wasn't startled by his beauty, came to the rescue. I simply stared as he chose a record and Christina gave me a knowing smile. The guy then paid, said thanks to Christina and then stared at me for a brief moment, his eyes trying to make eye contact with my own. He left quickly, just before I openly smiled like an idiot.

* * *

**And I'm guessing you all know who this random buyer is, right? :D This is the start of something new *shamelessly sings the song from High School Musical* **

**Okay, no. Apart from the jokes, thanks for all the comments...to all the people that read, put this in favorite and follow, I send you massive hugs. This is the longest chapter so far but I don't think I'll write much much longer chapters...unless, of course, you want me too :) By the way, I also try my very best with grammar, since english is not my native language and I don't have a beta reader, so I'll appreciate any comment on this too :)**

**Hope you've enjoyed it so far. **

**-Elly. **


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm not talking about the length of this chapter...I know I always insist about having short chapters...but I just couldn't hahaha...I hope you don't mind. Thanks for all of the support and I hope you still like it...any comment is welcomed ****:) **

**Once again, sorry for the grammar mistakes, I'm doing the best I can. **

**-Elly **

* * *

**Tris P.O.V**

I didn't even know his name. Actually, I just knew two things of him: he was irresistibly cute and he bought a The Smiths CD, which, according to Christina, probably meant that he is either overcoming a very bad breakup, pissy and hates everything and everyone or just a melancholic freak.

I listened to them through the remaining part of the evening after Christina's insistence (I should note that she couldn't believe I hadn't heard of them…and I had to lie again). The music was like a bit of perfection crawling to my ears. Although the songs denoted sadness, they also were anthems to freedom, to wanting a better life, which pretty much sums up my latest cravings.

But, at the end of the day, after being Christina's target for remarks on "boys situations", I decided that I couldn't continue obsessing over an anonymous guy. First, I had just seen him once and I didn't even know anything about him; one cannot develop feelings for a complete stranger. Second, I had just gotten here and am barely getting used to fluent human contact (the idea of having some friends is already overwhelming). I can't even think about the possibility of having feelings for someone "that" way, at least not yet.

After we closed the store, Christina took me to other various little places to buy clothing and food. She promised she would help me "build" a whole wardrobe and, soon, we were walking with about seven bags each, containing what she calls unhealthy groceries and mostly shirts, skirts, shoes, accessories and makeup.

We then went back to Allegiance Boulevard, where I showed my apartment to Christina, as she squealed in excitement because she lives nearby.

"Marlene works at a furniture store. After payday we can go there and I'll help you choose some nice, colorful things for this place. It will rock once we finish with it!" she said excitedly as we folded shirts and got rid of the other clothing I had found that morning.

"Thanks for everything Christina," I said while giving her a hug, "You've all been very good to me."

She then told me a little more about her life as we prepared dinner. Christina came from a southern town of the Factionless Free State called Kempt, which, in her words, was boring as hell. She attended a school full of girls with no aspirations, which made her desperate. That was until her family moved to Chicago, where she felt truly free.

As an internal joke, I got to the conclusion that Chicago was probably the land of the free.

…

A few days later, Christina knocked at my door early in the morning. She frowned when she found me in my pajamas and soon began scolding me as though I was a child.

"It's already eight!"

"Give me five minutes and I'll be ready," I said, running to my room.

"Mind if I get a snack?" she shouted as I closed the door.

"Go ahead," I shouted back.

I put on some black tights, a black skirt and tank top, and a white, long sleeved cotton sweater, which felt a little off of my right shoulder. I also wore a little necklace with a purple stone in it and comfortable vans sneakers. After a short inspection in the mirror, I realized these clothes were like another way of liberating my soul. Feeling good in front of the mirror was still something new to me, a feeling of security that I couldn't explain.

We then left to the store, talking about our favorite topic: books and music. Christina explained to me how she got to love all of her books as an escape from her painfully boring reality and that, when she discovered _good_ music, she felt whole, as though she belonged somewhere.

I told her that good literature was also my escape; purposely omitting the fact that it became my salvation from the grueling readings my tutors gave me on subjects such as grammar. Also, I didn't tell her that the only reason I knew _good _music apart from classical and jazz was because Caleb would listen to them all day long and I would pay attention for a few lines of the lyrics in order to search for them myself.

Probably, there were many stores like Divergent back in the Kingdom of Abnegation, where kids like Uriah, Zeke, Christina and I would go and buy records or share books. I'm sure Caleb knew quite many of them. I didn't, though, for I was a restricted child and, although my parents weren't distant rulers, they made sure that the world sounded too scary for me to try and explore it.

We arrived to the store only to find a really angry Uriah seating down at the sidewalk. Uriah worked as a boxing instructor at a gym and his schedule was all over the place so he would come almost every day of the week either to buy stuff or just keep us company. Seeing him waiting was just a really funny sight.

"Thought both of you big pansycakes weren't coming today!" he said.

I just laughed as I opened the door, not still getting what this whole "pansycake" business meant. Everyone had tried to explain the concept to me…but I simply concluded that it was a Uriah-esque expression and didn't question it further.

The day went slowly afterwards. At lunchtime, Christina and Uriah left me arranging books while they went to get more delicious pizza for lunch and some milkshakes. This time I simply went along instead of having to go through the whole process of admitting I hadn't tried one either.

That's how the handsome, anonymous guy found me, alone and sitting down on the floor, arranging books on the lowest shelf. The guy, who's name was still undisclosed, came very often since that embarrassing day. Over the days, I managed to look at him without looking completely moronic and by now I had mastered the art of not blushing if I didn't look at him in the eyes. Still pathetic, I know.

"Hello," he said as he sat down. I completely freaked out. It was the first time he ever talked to me. Our contact simply limited with saying hi with a little gesture and then him handing me the item he would buy, saying thanks and then leaving the store. Now he sat down and I noticed his blue piercing eyes registering my figure. I suddenly felt too self-conscious of my bare shoulder revealing the strap of the black tank top. I then wondered what would he think of me if he saw me with my baggy princess robe. And then, awkwardly, remembered he had said hello to me.

"Hi," I croaked.

"What's your name?" he asked smoothly when I turned around to face him.

"T-Tris," I gulped.

**Four P.O.V**

"Call me Four," I hear myself say.

I had never been in front of a girl so beautiful as her, not in Dauntless where my position made me a "golden" single and not here, where girls just threw themselves at my face just because of my appearance, which, apparently, is pleasant to their eyes. She wanted to say something but I saw that she doubted it and then simply stayed quiet, waiting for me to say anything else. She turned around, I know she blushed and I, for some reason, find this adorable.

"You're friends with Uriah, aren't you?" I then asked her, wanting to have a conversation with her. Also, I want to mentally thank him and punch him too. He was the one that told me about this girl. He talked so much about her and how she reminded him of me that he made me promise I would come and visit her…and now I'm here, awkwardly obsessing over crossing a few words with her.

"I guess so," she said as she moved around nervously, taking an enormous amount of CDs in her hand, which, naturally, ended up on the floor. I then moved towards her, helping her with them as she mumbles an apology.

"He's my friend…I am also an instructor at the gym," I explained as I helped her stack the CDs on another shelf.

"Oh," she simply answered, "Do you know Zeke and Marlene too?"

"I do know Zeke and have just heard of Marlene, I don't know her personally. I'm sort of new," I said, not wanting to get into detail of my origins.

"I'm new too," she said with a smile, having eye contact for the first time and I can finally appreciate those lovable grayish-blue eyes of hers. She gave her back to me again and continued with her stacking.

Before I could ask her about if she likes it here or anything, Uriah and the other girl that works here, Christina I think it's her name, storm into the store, carrying pizza and what appear to be milkshakes. They said hello to me and I noticed that Christina eyed Tris knowingly. They invited me for lunch but I declined, I didn't want to make it all awkward and I had to prepare myself for some new students, anyways.

…

At night, as I came back from the gym completely irritated by those new students, I heard a noise coming from a dark alley.

"Leave me alone!" a girl said desperately.

"I won't leave you…I've seen you for a while…you're nice and I quite like you…now give me a kiss!"

The girl let out a completely terrified shout. I then recognized the voice immediately.

Tris.


	5. Chapter 5

Four P.O.V

As I recognized Tris' voice, I ran towards the alley as fast as I could, only to find her in the mid-darkness, cornered by a big guy who forcefully kissed her bare shoulder as she stared at him, completely terrified. I stood there, my muscles frozen and completely unable to move.

I recognized the guy, a troublemaker that would often go to the gym. Uriah and Zeke told me his name was Peter and identified him as a "wannabe" player. The only thing I knew about him was that I couldn't stand him and that, whenever he came to the gym, I would take my break. Rage was building inside of me and caused a burning sensation all around me as his filthy face moved against her neck and cheek.

And then, before I could even think about it, Tris reacted. She violently lifted her knee and gave him a good kick on his crotch, which personally hurt me too. The guy felt on his back and she rolled down the wall with the force of an almost inaudible exhalation, hugging her feet and rocking herself back and forth.

It was then that I reacted.

Tris P.O.V

I don't know how I managed to get the strength to kick that guy. I don't know why I simply rolled down the wall and cried instead of running. The only thing I knew was that, hadn't I acted, this story would be different by now. He was trying to touch me, his gritty lips kissing my shoulders, his sweaty hands trying to move under my shirt. I felt utterly disgusted and, for a couple of seconds, I wanted to back home in Abnegation, where everyone would protect me, where everything was clean.

Then, a guy came out of nowhere and grabbed the one tried to assault me by the shirt. I shut my eyes and simply heard fists colliding with flesh until I heard some footsteps slowly moving away from the scene. Then, I opened them widely when I felt somebody walking towards me.

"Are you okay?" a smooth male voice asked me in a very concerned tone.

"I guess so," I said as I cleaned my face with my sleeve; I didn't want anybody to see me cry.

"Tris, really…are you okay?" I recognized him, which made blood rush to my cheeks and turn them various shade of red. He held his hand for me to take it and helped me stand up, looking at me in the eyes to check if I was going to lie.

"I'm fine," I said to him, "I was just shocked."

We left the alley very quickly, appearing on the deserted street again, which was well lit for my watery and puffy eyes and my suddenly unkempt appearance to be in display. Four stopped me as I tried to walk fast, his dark blue eyes searching for my own with concern.

He brushed a few strands of hair that fell on my forehead, making me blush again.

"What happened?" he asked me gently, "If you don't want to talk about it, at least let me take you home and make sure you're alright."

I sighed as we began walking with no direction at all. "Christina asked me if I could stay to close the store on my own since she had a date with some guy she met at a bar and wouldn't want him to wait," I told him.

"So I stayed for about an hour because we still had clients at the store. I sold some books, served some coffees and, when the store was finally alone, I closed and left. I took the subway and read a book as I rode to Allegiance Station, where I had the vague notion of somebody following me. I didn't pay attention, though, and simply continued walking until that street over there," I said, as I turned around and vaguely pointed at someplace where, in my head, the alley was located.

"Continue," he said.

"Then, he put his hands on my mouth and pushed me to the alley, which was very dark and too far away for anyone in their right mind to go in…and he started murmuring gross things in my ear and…touching me," I said ashamedly. I saw his face turning red and his eyes searching for a certain point in the horizon.

"Let me take you home, Tris," he half asked, half said as he took my hand, intertwining our fingers the same way I had seen dad do with mom on various occasions. It felt uncomfortable and interesting at the same time.

"125 Allegiance Boulevard," I recited softly as we continued walking.

"How did you know my address?" he asked.

"It's my address!" I exclaimed, "A tall white building with the super smart name of "Allegiant" in a street called Allegiance Boulevard."

"That's exactly where I live. They assigned it to me when I arrived…" he said, sharply dropping the subject as if he didn't want me to ask about it.

"Yes…me too," I stammered, "Apartment 1401."

"Apartment 1402," he said.

I can't believe we both live on the same building. A building, I need to add, that just has two apartments on each floor, one door directly facing the other one. We're the owners of floor number 14. All these days, as I arrived at home to daydream about him, to scold myself for being dumb and thinking about him in an "especial" way, he was probably sleeping or arriving at home, preparing some food or doing anything else on the door just in front of mine. It's definitely a small world.

"Why hadn't I seen you before?" I asked almost in distress.

"I have no idea…and I'm askin3g the same question myself," he said as we arrived to the building, where we were greeted by the doorman, an old man who handed an envelope to Four and a package to me. The package had my name written with a neat penmanship, which I adjudged to Lynn.

"Shauna and Lynn, the owner of Divergent and her sister, send me books and CDs almost daily," I explained to Four once we were at the elevator, "By now I have a mini collection. Do you want to check it out?"

I don't know why did I asked this to him, I wanted him nearer than what he, literally, already was. Also, after the turn of events, I just didn't want to be alone.

"I don't know, really, since I live soo far away…" he joked.

"Really? Do I need to escort you back home?" I asked him.

"Oh…I don't know, I mean, the hallway is pretty dangerous," he continued.

"I think I can handle it," I said, just as the doors of the elevator opened.

"Fine, let's go to your place," he said as I searched for the keys in the pocket of my skirt. He grabbed the package as I opened the door and I turned on the lights.

Four P.O.V

I can't believe we actually live so close. The coincidence is so huge! But this can just mean two things: either things are going to be very awkward or they're going to be great. Of course, I hope it's the last one since I'm just getting to know her and she's already swarming in my head all day long.

She opened the door of the apartment, which was quite similar to mine: minimalistic, almost empty, and small compared to where I used to live (not that it bothers me, though). It had more books and CDs sprawled on the living room's desk than I had and a nicer stereo than the one I could afford with my pay at the gym.

"Nice stereo," I said as we sat down on the living room.

"Yeah, well, Christina gave it to me since she bought a bigger and nicer one," she explained as she handed a modest stack of CDs to me. And I say modest because, although here I have like four or five, back at Dauntless I had a huge collection, which is probably one of the few things I truly miss.

I made up my mind and handed her a CD, which she approved with a smile. Soon, the music flooded the whole apartment as she closed her eyes and I, too self-consciously, passed my arm around her shoulders.

_And when you say that you need me tonight _

_I can't keep my feelings in disguise. _

_The white parts of my eyeballs illuminate. _

_And I'll wait for you. _

_As if I'm waiting for a stone to stop. _

"Isn't this awesome?" she asked.

"What?"

"The way music can relate so much to freedom. The way we can share so many feelings through a song. The way we're both sitting down here and enjoying this beautiful piece…the way we've been neighbors without even knowing…the way life can actually be good."

I smiled in response. Tris gently rested her head on my shoulder, her eyes still closed. I tightened my arm around her and she smiled, blushing. I brushed my lips on her forehead. She then opened her shinny gray eyes, which were a little watery. This made me worry a bit.

"Tris…we can actually go to a safety station and accuse the guy that…" I said uncomfortably, not wanting to break the sudden peace that had built around us.

"Shh…let's not remember that, alright? I'm okay...and this is wonderful," she half muttered as she stood up.

"I'll make some hot chocolate," she said, walking to the kitchen and taking a jar of cocoa from the cupboard.

I sighed and stood up, walked behind her and, as tenderly as it can be, snatched the jar of cocoa from her hands and put it back on the cupboard. She looked at me intensely the eyes for a few seconds, which seemed eternal to me. There was something in her eyes, some magnetism that made her irresistible.

And that's how, on an impulse, I moved closer to her and cupped her face in my hands, each time moving my face closer until our lips met. It was meant to be a chaste kiss, gentle and tender, until she deepened it and it became passionate and fiery. We didn't stop until our lungs ached from the lack of oxygen.

She then pouted. "I genuinely want hot chocolate," she said, trying to reach for the cocoa again. I laughed.

"Something important has just happened on this kitchen and you're just thinking on hot chocolate?" I asked quite amused.

"Well…yes. I've kissed you after daydreaming about you for many days," she admitted while blushing, "let's just make this less awkward by drinking hot chocolate."

"I second the motion," I said as I gave her the jar of cocoa, "but I'll do it like they prepared it at home, so you better just go over there, change the CD for something more upbeat and follow my orders."

"Yeah right, O Captain," she said as she moved towards the stereo and changed the CD.

"Where are you from, anyways?" she asked me. Although I swore my past would be buried as soon as I arrived to the Factionaless Free State, I decided she needed to know about it. Of course, I wouldn't tell her my true origins or anything.

"The Dauntless Empire," I said as I put the milk over the stove, "What about you?"

"I'm from the Kingdom of Abnegation," she said very softly. I instantly made eyed contact with her. It was ironic that, of all the people I could've met, I developed feelings from a girl from Abnegation. My father wished that I married the princess from that kingdom. His decision sparked my cravings for leaving. After the abuse I had to put up to throughout the years, an arranged married was not something I was going to accept.

Now I arrived here to be free and I find myself with a girl from that very same place. I shook my head and smiled at her, trying to overcome my impression.

* * *

**Didn't you like the last chapter? Please tell me about this one! :) I hope you liked it. The song in italics is called "Glass in the Park" by Alex Turner and it's the soundtrack of a movie called "Submarine", which is awesome :-) **

**-Elly **


	6. Chapter 6

**Tris P.O.V**

"Good morning Tris," he said with a frank smile. I nod and smile in response.

It's been at least two weeks since we kissed and it has been a mix between tender and awkward, which is very distressing. Everything has fallen into an easy routine. Most of the days, I open the door to leave only to find he's also leaving. Sometimes he takes my hand as we are on the elevator and walk towards the subway station, where we stand very close together until the subway gets to my station, that's when he whispers something along the lines of "have a good day" in my ear.

After work, he almost always arrives. Sometimes he gets there with Uriah and Marlene, most of the times he's alone. He stays there, reads a book, buys something, drinks coffee or just talks to Christina about random things until we close the store, when he takes my hand and we head towards the subway.

Still, I didn't know what was happening between us and I didn't have the courage to ask him about it.

"Do you want to eat at my place or yours?" he asks as we leave the stinky subway and grabs my hand tightly.

"Let's go to Kings," I proposed while abruptly making a left turn towards the restaurant, which sold heavenly milkshakes.

"We might as well go there too…" he said with a smile, "I just hope your weekly intake of milkshakes won't batter your health."

"My weekly intake of milkshakes is just fine," I replied as I pushed the door open.

"Is this a date?" he asked with a mocking grin as we sat down face to face. I was petrified by his comment and simply bite my lower lip.

Although we became very close, I still couldn't process the awkward chemistry between Four and I, which was so different to how I felt with my other friends. It couldn't possibly be love, like the ones I read on books or a saw in the example of my mother and father or Caleb and Susan. Besides, the greatest of ironies was the fact that he was from Dauntless. The world definitely wants me to end up related with that land.

"Tris, it was just a joke…" he started saying with an apologetic tone of voice.

"It can actually be a date if you want it to be," I blurted out absentmindedly.

"Seriously?" he said, raising his eyebrows.

"Seriously," I answered, offering him a smile.

"You're awesome, although you sometimes act as though you were stiff," he said, just as the milkshakes arrived at our tables, which made me repress from answering. Four laughed.

"You know? I've seen that your eyes shine whenever you're in front of something you really enjoy," he said before taking a sip, "as we listen to Edith Piaf or The Smiths, when making hot chocolate, when we drink milkshakes or when we talked about The Bell Jar or some other book you're fixated with."

"You're weird, Four," I answered before fully concentrating on my milkshake.

"Tris Hammond, you're pretty weird too."

"You still enjoy my company, don't you Four Merble?" I answered without even looking at him, remembering a conversation we had about our families.

Although I hated to lie, he thinks that I'm an orphan that moved from Abnegation, which was the same story I told Christina. He told me he had complicated family issues back at Dauntless. After that, I didn't dare to ask about his peculiar name.

"I really like you," he said while playing with his straw. My mouth was completely open. Four wasn't even looking at me when he said that! His eyes suddenly found his milkshake much more interesting.

I looked away, my cheeks burning. "This is very awkward," I mumbled to myself, but he somehow listened.

"Why is it awkward that a average looking guy likes a beautiful girl?" he asked me curiously. I could feel his particular blue eyes on me.

I wondered what he called "average looking". I still couldn't believe what was going on, it was as though I was dreaming or something. I then remembered I had to answer something:

"I…nothing," I said, "It's just…"

"Don't tell me you've never had a boyfriend before," he said incredulously.

I got really nervous, especially because the closest thing to a boyfriend I had was…my anonymous fiancé.

"Come on! A gorgeous and amazing teenager like you needs to have a great deal of dating history," he continued.

I realized he was definitely flirting with me. I felt as though I was drowning, as if my lungs needed much more air. I couldn't talk, just shook my head furiously.

"Nothing?"

"Are we…going to talk about this all night long?" I asked, showing my discomfort.

He changed the subject immediately. It was impressive the way he shifted from that awkward moment as though we were speaking about the weather. We talked about life, about death, about warfare and other random subjects until we went back to Allegiance Boulevard.

Once in front of our doors, we stared at each other for a few minutes. He smiled, tried to look away but hesitated, then continued staring until I felt I was going to faint.

"Tris, do you want to go out with me? I mean…in a real date and…" he said, but was suddenly interrupted by my lips attacking his, engaging us into a passionate kiss just like the other one we had. I really had to gather all the courage in my body to do that, but it felt so great I sincerely don't regret it. My extremely red cheeks said the opposite, though.

"I'll pick you up on Saturday at eight," he said as I opened my door.

"Sure, I just hope you don't get lost on your way," I teased before disappearing behind my door. I sighed, realizing how much I truly liked him.

…

**Christina P.O.V**

"So…you're a thing now?" I teased her as she blushed and looked away.

Personally, I think it's really cute the way Tris and Four get along. But, at the same time, it frustrates me a little. He's a gentleman and she's very shy, so it goes really slow. I mean, they've been properly dating for three straight weeks now (not to mention that moment of suspense in which he came daily to pick her up and go to each other's house every time without knowing they were behaving like a couple) and nothing happens. I ask for updates daily and she's just too shy to make an advance. They seem like little kids in kindergarten!

"Tris!" I whined.

"What? I want things to go slowly…"

"Slowly doesn't mean you'll date him forever without putting a label on your relationship."

"We've been on a few dates," she defended herself.

"You've been on at least five dates with him on the last three weeks Tris. Not counting that he comes here almost every day and that you live right in front of him so you see each other plenty of time. Besides, you've spent quite a lot of time holding hands, whispering to each other on the subway, sitting in each other's living rooms…girl, that's pretty much a relationship you've got there," I said and she didn't know what to answer.

Before we could continue with the arguments, Uriah arrived to the store with a newspaper in his hand. He was frenetic.

"Have you already seen this?!" he said, shoving the newspaper on our faces, "It's the first time that the local newspapers show information of other countries. The first time we can actually read about what's going on with Dauntless, Erudite and Abnegation. It's not just rumors anymore!"

"Dauntless supports the Erudite crusade," I read.

"The current emperor of the Dauntless Empire has shown his complete support towards Jeannine Matthews' cause against the Kingdom of Abnegation. Matthews, the leader of the Sovereign Region of Erudite, has announced that the coalition of forces won't give up until Abnegation becomes an annex of the Sovereign Region. The Priors have abstained from making an official statement," I continued.

We had all heard about this conflict going on. There was not much information about it, though, and everything we heard were just rumors that apparently didn't affect us much. Now, the papers talked about war and an imminent amount of refugees coming from the three countries, especially from Abnegation, which meant they would make changes in the immigration policies.

They also predicted a shortage of several items that came from these three places, but promised that the government would find substitutes for them.

Uriah commented on the fact that we lived "isolated" from those other regions and that we should help in the conflict. I talked about the fact that it would be worse for us. Tris didn't say anything.

"Can I leave early?" she asked me. Her voice made me suspect that something was wrong, but I didn't ask her anything and simply dismissed her. I then continued to talk with Uriah about the effects of the war just as Tris left running towards the subway station.

**Tris P.O.V**

I ran home with thick tears running through my cheeks. I truly wanted to go back home with my parents and try to fix that big mess I had caused. If I had stayed behind, if I had followed what they told me, Dauntless would've given their support to my parents and not to Jeannine Matthews. Things would be different. My life would be different. But everyone would be safe and sound.

I bought every newspaper and magazine I found on the way home. By the time I was turning towards the building, I had like thirty folded newspapers in my arms, along with at least twenty magazines.

I was going to spend the rest of the evening cutting and highlighting everything that appeared about this conflict, especially if they talked about my family. It is the least I could do.

"Hello?" A guy said, touching my shoulder. I was completely scared, thinking about the episode that occurred the last time an unknown person approached to me. This guy seemed actually amicable, but one never knows.

"Hello…" I answered, noticing that the guy looked at me as though he actually knew me.

"My name is Will, I'm searching for my brother, To-" he was about to say, but was suddenly interrupted by Four, who ran frantically towards us.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded a little harshly.

"I've been searching for you! I've spent quite a few months and a lot of money on a secret searching plan! I finally found you and I came here to talk to you," the unknown guy answered, still looking at me weird.

"Tris…go inside, I need to talk to him," Four said pushing Will away. He kissed me on the forehead.

"Later I'll explain everything to you," he offered when he saw my face, which probably showed a lot of confusion. I saw them leave, Four, an irritated gesture upon his face, pushing Will even more forcefully.

I didn't know what to think about it but then I remembered I had a bunch of magazines and newspapers in my hands that I was determined to read in search of news of my family and of Abnegation.

**Will P.O.V**

As my brother pushed me away from the building and from the mysterious girl with a bunch of newspapers and magazines in her arms, I couldn't stop thinking that I had seen her somewhere. She was extremely familiar to someone, although I couldn't quite make the connection. He had called her Tris and I don't really know any Tris...do I?


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry for not posting for a very looong time. I just couldn't find inspiration...but I'm really happy that the last chapter was of your liking. We're getting to the climax of the story, which gets me very excited :) I just hope you continue reading it and liking it. This is, by far, the longest chapter I've written. If you find the change of P. irritating, please tell me. **

**Love. **

**-Elly. **

* * *

**Four P.O.V**

I was completely surprised, enraged and, over all, scared when I saw Will talking to Tris. I was already quite worried when Christina told me about her sudden departure, but what I found at the entrance of the building was totally something unexpected. She was holding a bunch of newspapers and she looked so troubled that I couldn't help but fear the worst.

I was lucky enough to push my brother out of the way before he revealed something I would regret. I really like Tris and feel a very special connection with her, but having her know my true origins is something I can't afford, for our own good.

"That girl over there…how did you call her?" Will asked as I half dragged him all the way towards a lonely park on the outskirts of the city, very near to the train station that greeted me for the first time to this country.

"Tris," I told him dryly, not wanting to get into detail.

"I can't believe you left Eric in Dauntless with Marcus. I left confident that you would be the one slapping some sense into the old man. But Eric? Eric is just like him!"

"You should be the one slapping some sense into him! You're the true heir of the throne," he said, I rolled my eyes.

Marcus, my father and the emperor of Dauntless, had adopted both Eric and William when the three of them were still children. I was about five years old, the same age as Eric. Will was two years younger, but he always was my preferred brother. He was intelligent and kind, a gentleman, so unlike Eric who grew to become an ignorant brat, resentful with everyone but Marcus. Will, so different from Eric and my own _father, _would always remind to everyone that he wasn't royal by blood but by charity and that he didn't have political aspirations but rather craved for a pacific life.

"Will, why did you come here?" I asked him, irritated. He was the only person I actually missed from Dauntless, but I didn't want him to open up wounds I was meant to be close and forget.

"I'm taking you back with me," he said with determination. This took me by surprise, but simply irritated me more.

"I want to see you try," I snorted.

"Don't be so immature, you escaped because father wanted to marry you with some foreigner…you already made your tantrum, now it's time to go back and take your place again. Father is getting older and this war is just giving him a pain in the neck. Your sudden escape just complicated everything!" he exclaimed. I felt the need to beat him to a pulp, but contained myself, realizing he actually didn't know the truth. I guess it is time for me to tell him.

"That marriage thing? It was just the excuse I was waiting to leave that hell. Marcus, your beloved father was my torturer. Your own brother knew and did nothing to help me. They would often lock me on a cell of the castle and beat me. Marcus used his belt and his scepter until I was bleeding. Eric would put salt on my wounds. Then I would be left on the floor to 'sleep'. The guards were instructed not to help me…nobody showed any mercy," I told him, trying to be as strong as possible so my little brother didn't have to see me sobbing like a baby. Anyhow, a few tears escaped from my eyes and I didn't bother to wipe them off.

Will was openmouthed. "Why would they do that?" he asked, unpleasantly surprised.

"I don't know. Marcus insisted that it forged the character. Eric enjoyed it. Once I got the opportunity, I ran away," I told him. In his face, some gesture indicated me that he didn't believe me, so I did something unexpected.

I took off my jacket, walked in front of him and lifted the back part of my shirt for him to see the marks to all of those years of beatings left on my back. I heard him gape. I had my eyes shut, thinking how awkward this particular scene was. "Desperate times require desperate measures," I told him as I put on my shirt and jacket once again.

"Will, you can't just ask me to go back to Dauntless…it just won't happen. Besides, there's a much more powerful reason," I told him, feeling a rush of blood to my face.

"You're falling for that girl," he said, putting his hands in his pockets. I nodded without hesitation; I am truly falling for Tris.

"Does she…know?" he asked me.

"No," I answered, "she knows nothing. To her my name's Four."

"Four? Like…the number?" he asked, his eyebrows rising.

"Yeah," I said while rolling my eyes.

"Where two and three already taken?" he asked.

"Don't laugh. I just chose Four because the guy that registered me when I arrived called me that. He said I was the fourth immigrant to arrive, so I adopted the nickname," I explained.

"And last name?" he asked.

"Merble," I said. Will burst out laughing.

"You call yourself Four Merble? And the girl hasn't laughed at your face already?"

"No she hasn't. Now, go along with it for the time you're staying here. You're Will Merble, my stepbrother," I told him as I signaled him to go back to the building.

"Hey, Toby…I mean…Four, I'm sorry for not taking good care of you before. Sorry for being so blind," he said while looking away. I hugged him.

"Don't you dare to feel guilty about this," I told him severely as we went back home, "And please, don't call me Toby again!"

…

**Tris P.O.V**

I extended every newspaper and magazine I bought on the floor. Soon, I had a bunch of clippings and highlighted paragraphs. Everything just talked about Jeannine Matthews and Dauntless offering their help to Erudite. Every newspaper or magazine article feared the worst for Abnegation but nobody talked about my parents. The only thing they said about them was that they abstained from doing any official announcements.

I suddenly stumbled upon a gossips magazine in which they actually talked about my family and me. They didn't say any names; they addressed me as the "runaway bride", my parents were the "bereaved rulers" and Caleb was the "concerned older brother". After a bunch of gossips of me having a secret lover and running away, they actually talked about Caleb taking the control of the Kingdom of Abnegation for reasons "unknown".

I started to worry. What if something wrong happened to my parents and Caleb had to actually take matters in his hands? I missed my parents terribly and Caleb and Evelyn too. I just couldn't think of anything else.

That magazine article totally demoralized me. I picked the newspapers, magazines and clippings and saved them in my drawer. Then, I just lay down on my sofa while listening to some music, until someone knocked the door. I stood up and opened the door to find Four with the weird guy from the entrance.

"Can we…come in?" Four asked me. I simply moved from the way and signaled to the living room, where the guy (who's name I can't remember) took a seat while Four gave me a soft peck on the lips.

"Tris, I want to introduce you to my stepbrother, Will," he said as he signaled to the guy, who smiled at me frankly and offered his hand for me to shake it.

"Nice to meet you," I told him while shaking his hand.

"Nice to meet you too, Tris. In the last few hours I've been speaking with my brother, I've heard a lot about you…is the only thing he talks about!" I giggled in response while Four crossed his arms and stared at us.

I tried to be as cool as possible with the fact that Four was just introducing me to his stepbrother, which made me nervous because I knew nothing about his family. I justified it, though, because he knows nothing about my own family either and that's even more distressing.

About at 10 p.m. Will eyed Four nervously. Four, who's sitting next to me, hands him the keys of his apartment. Will looked at us with discomfort.

"Do you…sleep…uh, you know…ermm together? Like…oh God…like a couple?" he asked awkwardly. I couldn't suppress laughter; he seems to be a citizen of Abnegation, where everyone's demure and excessively prudent. At the same time, my cheeks turned various shades of red, showing there was still some prudence and demureness in me; I was still a daughter of Abnegation.

"Well just talk for a little while," Four explains to him as Will leaves, wishing me a good night.

"Could you please explain?" I told him once we were alone.

"Remember I told you I had complicated family issues? Well…that's one of them. I've got two stepbrothers. Marc…my father adopted them when Will was about three years old and Eric, my other _stepbrother, _was five like me. The three of us grew up without a mother, because my mother _died_," he explained. I hugged him tightly.

"That must have been hard for Mr. Merble," I whispered.

"He was very strict and uncaring, with me at least," he finally said, which lead me to realize that he had a really turbulent relationship with his father. Four started to sob.

"He was a monster," he told me as I hugged him tightly.

"Calm down, Four. I'm here with you, everything will be alright," I told him while caressing his arms.

"I'm sorry, Tris, you shouldn't see me like this," he said, which made me embrace him even tighter.

"Four, you can trust me…I'll be here for you."

After a couple of caresses and soft kisses, we ended up laying side by side on my bed, huddled and squeezed together but barely touching each other. There was no passion, no fiery kisses or other intention rather than to hug each other, to be tender. I caressed his cheek with the palm of my hand. His blue eyes were still watery, which made me a little nervous.

"I think I might be a little in love with you, Tris Hammond," he told me.

"Just a little?" I teased him.

"Who am I kidding? I love you," he continued just before giving me a sweet kiss.

"I love you too Four," I told him before closing my eyes. He hugged me tightly and kissed my forehead.

And that's how we spent our first night together.

…

**Will P.O.V**

"Do you think we saw each other some time before?" I asked Tris as we walk towards the subway station.

I managed to convince Four to let me go with Tris to where she works. He had to go early to where he works and I wanted to do something instead of fooling around all day long. Chicago was a great city, very modern, very organized, so different from Dauntless in a very wide sense. Four was completely distressed, even tried to threaten me, but finally his girlfriend managed to convince him.

"No, I don't think so," she answered me.

"I mean…you're extremely familiar to somebody I've seen…I'm sure I've seen you!" I pressed, trying to find the resemblance.

"Are you going to stay here? I mean…like, to live?" she asked me as she bought our subway tickets.

"I don't know…I came to take To…Four back home, but I think it's more convenient if he stays here. I think I'm leaving alone in a few days," I said.

"And it's equally convenient if you stay here too. This war is going to get terrible…with Dauntless supporting Erudite and everything," she said, her voice very sad. I frowned.

"What do you mean? My…my emperor, the Emperor of Dauntless declared he would support Abnegation!" I told her.

"Haven't you read the newspapers? Dauntless has joined Erudite," she told me.

"I can't believe it," I mumbled.

"It took me like a week and a half to arrive her, Dauntless is somewhat far away. That's why I didn't know about this," I explained to her, "I wonder what made the emperor change his opinion."

"Me too…I've been here for months. Why does he do this now?"

"We'll have to see the news, then," I said.

I was thinking about the way to get to Dauntless as fast as possible. I needed to confront my father, ask him why did he want to back up a senseless war. Also, once I arrive to Dauntless, I will definitely confront both my father and Eric about what they did to Tobias, to his own son and stepbrother, respectively. I still cannot believe that they could do all of those horrible things to him. I had to go back and put everything in order.

"We're here," Tris said, interrupting my thoughts as she dragged me through the door, where we were greeted by the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. She smiled at me curiously, looking away while putting a few strands of her gorgeous black hair behind her ear.

"Hey Tris, who's he?" she asked while still smiling. I walked towards her.

"I am Will Merble, Four's brother," I told her as I extended my hand for her to take it. She still stared at me. It was charming.

"I'm Christina," she answered, making me smile widely.

I then considered my options and thought that, maybe, I should stay for a while longer over here.


End file.
